


Making it Count: Vermont

by sourire137



Category: In the Company of Shadows - Sonny & Ais
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, I don't know what I'm doing when I wrote this, I don't write fluff much but I tried, Icos - Freeform, M/M, Snippets of the missing people story because I had my thoughts but I couldn't write them properly, and domestic boyd, because my angst felt ashamed when I read ICOS, domestic hsin, fluffy hsin and boyd, foreVermont, if you survived icos you can survive anything, it's a bit OOC because I focused too much on fluff, we deserve more Vermont, we need happy boyd and hsin, yup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-08 22:00:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11090790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sourire137/pseuds/sourire137
Summary: What if Vermont was not cut short? What if Jon and his team never came to fetch Hsin and Boyd?





	Making it Count: Vermont

**Author's Note:**

> This is canon compliant. Title was based on Interludes' chapter title of the Vermont arc.  
> I do not own the characters nor the main story this was based from. I wrote a scenario I made in my head based on the series by Sonny and Ais, "In the Company of Shadows."

The warmth was comfortable as light started to peek through the windows. The chill from the previous night was gone now.

Despite being awake for almost an hour Sin did not have any plans of getting up. There was a certain calm inside him that was so unfamiliar and yet so good. Keeping his eyes closed, he shifted a little to accommodate his lover's body onto his. He moved his hands gently across that familiar smooth skin feeling the tingly sensation it brings to his own chest. He liked how Boyd’s form was clinging onto his. He liked the weight of Boyd’s body onto his and the feeling of his soft blonde hair tickling his skin.

They fit perfectly. It was as if they were both meant to be like that.

The smile on his lips was unplanned. For a long time now, Sin never felt contentment. There would always be apprehension, paranoia and even fear.

The feeling of being watched, of being judged, would slowly fill him until he suffocates on his own stupidity. But it was not all untrue. Sin knew that as long as they were tied up with the Agency, there would be no bliss, no freedom for them. Vermont would be just a dream lived for a couple of days, a temporary escape. The last time he felt this peace was in Monterrey but even then it was different. Monterrey was full of unspoken feelings, of unknown circumstances and was just filled with wanton lust. What he had with Boyd back then was still fresh, raw, something that was not as strong as what they have now.

The grunt was immediate on his lips before he could stop himself. He looked at Boyd’s sleeping form and sighed in relief, not wanting for Boyd to wake up just yet. Such bliss was very rare for them that he thought it was just but a dream, an illusion created by the Agency.

Pushing himself up a little, he looked down at his lover’s face. Boyd was gorgeous even when he’s asleep. He wanted to just look at him, savour his beauty and just hold him close. They were finally able to sleep together without sex, and Sin would want more of that. He felt that if only he had done this before, if only he had learned to hold Boyd and not be dependent on the physicality of the relationship, maybe the previous year of pain and separation would never had happened. But it did, and Sin knew that they learned a lot from it. The talk they had the previous night opened closed wounds but it finally put on finality to the doubts they had.

Sin would always be Boyd’s and Boyd would always be his. Despite the mistakes, the idiocy of the past, they were together, nothing would rip them apart, heaven and hell be damned.

He rolled his eyes. Sin could not imagine he was thinking such mushy things. He was never like this, and yet, here he was wishing that this vacation would never end.

Well, he was never like this until Boyd.

He felt his fingers tighten on Boyd’s skin and he stopped. Boyd moved a little and let out a sigh. He knew the younger man was awake but neither moved. Only the gentle caress of fingers continued, as if they were talking to each other through them, through the comfortable silence.

“I’m hungry.” Boyd suddenly whispered against his chest and Sin paused his thoughts. He looked down and Boyd who remained unmoving on his chest. Seconds later, he was laughing.

“What?” Boyd mumbled, alarm evident on his face as he sat up a little. Sin did not loosen his grip as Boyd squirmed a little.

“Nothing.” He shook his head, a smile still on his lips. “It’s just…” He sat up and finally untangled himself from Boyd. “We finally get to sleep together in plain intimacy and the first thing you tell me is you’re hungry.” He let out another laughter and reached for Boyd’s face, thumb running onto his lover's cheek.

“Well…” Sin did not miss the faint blush on Boyd’s cheek as he looked away. “I am hungry.” He shook his head and faced Sin with a pout. It was endearing. “Were you expecting me to blurt out a ‘Good morning, love!’ speech?”

Raising his eyebrow, Sin thought about it. It would actually be nice if this continued and if Boyd gave him that kind of greeting. But he also knew that it would be too good to be true. Having Boyd beside him was enough -- it was everything he could ask for.

“Fine.” Boyd pulled out of the sheets, combing his hair with his fingers. 

Sin copied the act and finally allowed his feet to touch the floor. “I’ll start making breakfast.”

“Do you have any plans for the day?” Boyd moved closer to him, arms on Sin’s bare shoulder. “Like going out, hiking, or something?”

He let out a smirk and turned to face Boyd. “I dunno, I was planning on staying here all day, making up for last night.”

“Oh?”

“Yes.”

He stood up, deliberately pushing Boyd gently to leave him on the muddled mess of sheets. Sin really did not plan anything special for the day. He wanted to read, eat and fuck Boyd all over the cabin. He wanted to feel Boyd around him as they soak up in the heat of the jacuzzi. He wanted to fuck Boyd on the floor, in front of the fireplace and make him sore. He wanted to be all around Boyd after all the talk and the revelations they had last night.

It was something he was looking forward to.

As he thought about all of it, Sin shook his head, willing himself not to get hard as he pulled on his sweatpants and off to prepare their breakfast. He can’t wait to start his day.

====

“Aaah!” Boyd let out another scream for probably the hundredth time that morning. He had forgotten the pain of his palms from grasping the counter so hard. He was covered in his and Sin’s sweat. So much for the shower they both shared earlier. It surprised him that Sin jumped into the running water still with his clothes on. Boyd had made sure that his partner was in the kitchen but his solo shower plan was cut short.

Sin fucked him hard against the tiled walls of the bathroom. Moments later he was riding Sin's cock on the shower floor. It actually surprised him that they were able to get off each other to finally dress up.

And of course, breakfast has been delayed.

Who would’ve thought, after having an awesome shower sex, that Sin would pull Boyd up the counter and fuck him senseless once again. The coffee was still dripping on the machine, the bread were left on the toaster, not burnt thank goodness, and the bacon on the stove had gone cold after Sin spared his finger to turn it off.

He couldn’t even remember feeling hungry anymore. It was just, he was so full of Sin his stomach did not matter anymore.

“Fuck… ah…” He moaned, his own body moving on its own as he tightened around Sin. He lifted one of his legs and wrapped it around Sin’s waist. He sprawled the other, giving his lover a better angle.

“Uh…. Yes… Hsin… there...”

He wanted more, he needed more. Boyd was surprised how much he could take all of Hsin. It did not matter that he was on a very awkward position on the kitchen counter. It did not matter that his muscles were starting to ache. All he needed was Sin against him, touching him, ravishing him, feeling him. Boyd could die like this; he would give damn everything to have Sin beside him always.

“Fuck me harder---” He shouted as he bucked his hips just in rhythm with Sin’s trusts. His dick was left untouched and yet he was almost reaching his climax. Willing his hand to move, he grabbed his cock and starting pumping it just at the same time as Sin’s movement. “Yes… God, yes!”

He was starting to feel the familiar pooling in his stomach as Hsin bit on his shoulder. His hand was moving faster, his hips bucking frantically, and just as he was about the release, Sin abruptly stopped his ministrations and pushed his head back a little. Boyd opened his eyes looking at his lover with so much frustration. His half lidded eyes let out a glare as he raised his head. When he met Sin’s eyes, he stopped.

He in was looking at him lovingly, like he was the only thing that mattered at that moment. There was a hint of sadness in those emerald glitter but it was gone as quick as he could blink.

Sin pushed his body a little and touched his hair. Boyd liked it when Sin was so gentle with him. Those strong fingers gently caressing his face as if he could hurt him.

“What?” He murmured, still catching his breath. His crotch was awfully painful from the sudden stop of pleasure. But Sin’s eyes were just too captivating he didn’t mind at all.

There was the slightest movement in Sin’s lips and he just shook his head. “Nothing.” He leaned forward and pressed a kiss on Boyd’s forehead. “I thought you were hungry?” He whispered on his temple. Boyd felt his skin shiver. “Aren’t you hungry anymore?”

He tried pushing him a little but Sin won’t budge. Instead, Boyd moved his hips, he thrusted so hard that all Sin could do was groan out loud.

“Fuck.”

“If you finish what you’ve started, we could be having breakfast by now.” He answered as the movements started building up pace once again. Boyd grabbed onto Sin’s shoulder, putting all of his weight onto his lover as he was fucked once again.

“Ah… fuck... YES!”

Sin replied with his own grunt. He let out a curse as he filled Boyd up. His face was buried on Boyd’s neck, his lips mouthed something inaudible against his skin. Boyd heard himself scream as he came moments later. His legs were numb and his body aching from too much pleasure.

“I don’t want this to end.” Sin finally spoke. They were still panting from their high and Boyd was still pressed against the counter. Neither planned to move. “I don’t want this to end.” Sin repeated, this time his voice was steadier but with something else in his tone. There was sadness in it. Sin sounded vulnerable as he said it. It lacked the usual sarcasm and irritation that seemed to be part of Sin’s tone.

Boyd tightened his hold onto Sin. “I’m tired of everything.” The sadness was replaced by the usual anger and was obviously directed at the Agency. He held his partner tighter. Now that everything seemed to be okay between them, Boyd wanted nothing but to have this simplicity with Sin. It seemed to be just a hopeful wish but Boyd never erased that possibility inside him. Not now, that he was finally with Sin.

After minutes of silence and of clinging to each other, Boyd finally uttered, “We’ll figure it out.” Sin seemed unconvinced but they both decided that sulking over reality would just bring them nowhere. Breakfast is still waiting to be served after all.

===

Sin closed the book he was holding and sat up from the sofa. His sprain was almost healed. The few cuts didn’t bother him either as he stretched his body. He was lying on the sofa after they finished breakfast and had cleaned up. There was no sex after their heated kitchen counter escapade as Boyd wanted to finish his drawing. 

He watched his partner who was idly sitting on the floor, fingers dirtied by the charcoal pencil he was holding. He knew Boyd’s talent and it marvelled him how much he loves watching Boyd draw. He could sit all day and just watch him sketch on his drawing pad. He turned towards the direction of the bath and let out a smirk as he remembered the jacuzzi. Because of his little stunt at the woods yesterday, he wasn’t able to fuck Boyd in the heat of the waters. He needed to do that today.

He stood up and walked slowly to his partner.

Boyd sat up straighter and let out a sigh. Sin knew this sigh and he knew that Boyd was thinking about something that he couldn’t let go. Raising a brow, he padded closer and sat beside him. “You’re thinking about all those people aren’t you?” He said matter-of-factly. He knew Boyd couldn't leave the issue in his mind. His partner has a knack for questioning things and figuring mysteries out. It’s like Boyd could not sit still if he has a problem to solve even if no one asked him to. He imitated the sigh unknowingly and leaned closer.

“I’m just…” Boyd stretched his legs and placed this sketchbook on the floor. Sin saw that it was him, again. Boyd drew his face, hair covering a bit of his eyes. He realised Boyd drew him smiling this time. He smirked. There were shadows in the background but they did not appear as dark as Boyd’s usual sketches. “There has to be something that link all those victims, right?”

Sin shook his head and grabbed the sketchpad. He flipped through the pages and realised that Boyd brought his old pad. There were drawings of him mostly centring on his face and body. Boyd had the talent, and Sin hoped that his lover could enjoy his passion more. He turned to his partner and smirked. “Well, I’m starting to believe the notion of a ghost.” He uttered lazily. He couldn’t give a damn about the missing people. He was here to relax and spend time with Boyd, not solve some mystery that involved deaths. He had enough of that in the Agency.

Boyd was not satisfied with his response and Sin was starting to get pissed about it. But he did not want to fight over it. He did not want this vacation to be ruined by Boyd’s stubbornness and his own indifference to the issue.

Sin would actually pick training and role-playing with Boyd than solve this mystery around town. He was not in the mood to deal with death and disappearances but he was unsure how he could tell Boyd that.

“I just don’t want to waste time thinking about those things when I could be with you and enjoy this because who knows when would this happen again?” He said bitterly. Boyd looked at him quietly. Unable to stop himself, Sin placed the sketchpad back on the floor and rolled his eyes. “Never mind...” He spoke and stood up.

“Hsin…”

He paced to the kitchen and headed for the counter. He needed to distract himself or else he would be pissed once more and they would end up fighting. He grabbed an open pack of gummy candies and started munching on them.

“I wasn’t suggesting that we go investigate and play detective.” Boyd appeared from the living area. There was frustration in his face and Sin hated himself for starting a fight. “I was just curious…”

Sin realise that Boyd was trying to appease him and he hated himself at that very moment. He told himself that he would try better to understand Boyd and avoid any more conflicts with him. It was really unfair for Boyd.

“Fine.” He murmured. “If we have time to spare we could ask around if that’s what you want but…” He took a deep breath and walked towards his lover. Chewing on the last piece of candy, he pulled Boyd close to him until their hips touched. “Not today.”

The previous apprehension in Boyd’s face was replaced by a knowing smirk. He raised one eyebrow and tilted his head in a fake innocence. “Oh? But why?”

Sin’s chest swelled in anticipation. He was getting hard once again and he wanted to fuck Boyd on the floor with every second that was passing. “Because I need to fuck you on the floor.”

Their tongues clashed immediately as their lips touched and all Sin could do was pull Boyd closer to him. The kiss intensified every second. Boyd’s crotch pressed onto his grinding against rough clothing. He should’ve spent the day naked they would just tear each other’s clothes repeatedly. Sin was mindful to keep that in mind for the rest of the afternoon.

Boyd moaned against his mouth, fingers tangling his hair. Sin returned the favour and slid his hands onto Boyd’s waist, feeling the curve that he always adored. Moving his mouth to his lover’s jaw and onto his neck, Boyd let out another moan of pleasure. He leaned his head back to give way to Sin’s mouth nipping onto his neck.

Sin knew that he would never get over the feeling of Boyd’s body against his. He would never forget Boyd’s voice, his honey eyes, his skin, and the beating of his heart. Flashes of their conversation the previous night rang inside head, thundering over Boyd’s voice.

He made Boyd promise that he would keep going even if Sin dies. But he never really had an answer to Boyd’s next question. Sin ripped of Boyd’s shirt and started moving his lips onto his lover’s chest, he hands supporting his weight and at the same time feeling him.

He really did not know what to do.

Boyd wouldn’t want his death to ruin Sin. But Sin couldn’t promise that. If something happens to Boyd, he would be forever be destroyed. How can he move on?

Boyd shifted his body, hands moving towards Sin’s waist and pushing his pants down, freeing his aching cock. Boyd’s hands running through his length was enough to push all thoughts at the back of his head. Sin could worry and think and pull himself in an unwanted paranoia, but now, he has Boyd’s skin against his and he sure won’t throw the moment away.

===

His phone buzzed once again. The fireplace was cackling as Boyd moved closer to Sin’s form, his back resting on his lover’s chest. The floor was less uncomfortable now that they were both sated but they couldn’t be bothered. Sin had made do of his promise to fuck Boyd on the floor and in front of the fireplace. He couldn’t even track how many times Sin had made him come.

He moved his hand against the floor, feeling the phone that was ruining the moment. Sin’s hand snaked onto his belly, rubbing small circles there with his thumb. His hips were a little bit bruised because of the pressure of Sin’s fingers while he fucked him.

The thought of the Reapers passed through his head once again. Boyd wanted to find out what was going on and if the Agency is really making a robot of Sin. He wanted to save Sin from the hands of the Reapers and keep him close. He wanted Sin to feel the comfort of normalcy that his lover had longed craved. He thought about their plans of moving together. If they probably made a fair impression to the new admin, hopefully, the request would be granted. Despite the apprehensions and their uncertain fate in the Agency, Boyd would give everything just to have Sin by his side.

“It’s Carhart.” he looked the screen of his phone and frowned. “They’re trying to track you.” Sin’s body stiffened behind him, hands tightening over his waist. “Well my phone crushed when I did that little stunt with the bike yesterday.”

 

Boyd lifted his phone to the air, back facing them. “I’ll send him a photo.”

“What?”

“I’ll show him we’re together and alive.” Boyd said nonchalantly.

Hsin pushed the phone not so gently, “Stop it. What are we? 12?”

Boyd laughed and clicked on the camera still. Hsin wasn’t looking but there was a small smile on his face. It did not bother him that he was sending Carhart their faces, so long as they wouldn’t demand them to return ASAP. Hopefully, it would be enough.

Boyd had lost count of how many times he had wished that this downtime would not end. He knew the same was running in Sin’s mind. He scooted closer to Sin. The silence around them was pleasant. 

They’ve spent the day inside the cottage, just talking, fucking and cooking. Turning his head slightly he reached for Hsin’s cheek and kissed him gently. 

“I love you.” He whispered to him. “I love you so much I don’t want this to end.”

He wasn’t surprised when Sin leaned closer to him and kissed his lips. What started as a gentle kiss ended up in a heated exchange of tongues. Boyd was flipped around and was seated on Sin’s lap. He could feel the skin of their erections getting harder. Fingers tangled onto his hair and he returned it with gentle massages on Sin’s scalp. It was perfect.

When Sin pulled back, he stopped and looked at him in his eyes. Green met brown and unspoken words wrapped them like a blanket in a cold night. Sin smiled at Boyd. He gave him another peck on the lips before carrying him as he stood.

“We need to disentangle from each other.” Sin commented.

“Why?” He pouted. “Weren’t we supposed to make the most out of today?” He allowed his feet to touch the floor but Sin did not let go of him. Boyd placed his arms around Sin’s lower back, pulling their hips closer than ever. He knew Sin was this close to fucking him again and he had no qualms about it.

“I just had a thought about those missing people, and… I need to make dinner.”

His eyes widened. Sin wasn’t really interested in solving that case so if he volunteers his thought about it, there must be something he figured. Boyd pushed back a little. 

“The people said that there was nothing in common with the missing occurrence.” Sin started. “But there is something common… the place.”

“The place?”

“The place where they were missing. It’s always the same spot. What if, if didn’t matter who the person is, as long as he or she is in the same spot.”

His eyebrow rose in inquiry. “But there isn’t any concrete proof, it’s just the trail ends on a specific spot where they were believed to be taken.”

Sin shrugged. “I just told you what I thought. It’s still a common thing, so it’s not really random.”

Sin stood up straight and pulled away from Boyd. “Well, just saying what I thought. What do you want to eat tonight?” He paused and turned to his lover. “I am not one of the choices until 8pm.”

There was a naughty smirk on his face. Boyd returned the smirk, thoughts pushed once again to the back of his head.

“Shut up.” Boyd answered. “You’re always on top of my list… always.”

===

“So you’re saying they were lured?”

Sin rested his head edge of the tub as Boyd pressed his back onto his chest. Boyd had suggested the Jacuzzi once again but Sin wanted cold bath so they ended up in the bathtub on the master’s bedroom. Boyd had used a minty scent for the water and had lighted up some candles in the room. It was calming and cool at the same time. Sin couldn’t believe he was enjoying this moment with Boyd.

Surprisingly, Sin hasn’t fucked Boyd in the bathtub just yet. He just held Boyd close with soft ministrations against his body. He raised his leg a little. The swelling was gone now.

“I didn’t say anything about luring.” He answered nonchalantly, arms tightening around Boyd’s stomach. “I just thought that what if they come across the same place and… I don’t know. Killed?”

Boyd was swirling the water with his fingers. Sin could see light shadows from the charcoal earlier. “But why the yearly pattern?”

Sin felt his eye roll so hard. Boyd couldn’t be stopped. He regretted telling Boyd his thoughts about the missing people but it seemed he wouldn’t be able to handle the guilt of ignoring it when Boyd was so invested.

“Who knows?” Sin shrugged one more time and leaned towards his partner. A half-smile slowly formed on his face. “It’s not like I’m the only psychopath in the world.”

Boyd nodded quietly.

“Hey.”

Sin lifted his finger to touch Boyd’s nose.

“I told you, stop worrying too much. If we get to look around tomorrow or the next day, let it be.” He said, trying to appease Boyd and also revert the conversation. Years ago, he wouldn’t know how to handle situations like this but ever since Boyd, he figured that things changed with how he communicates. Well, not with everybody still, but there’s still a change.

“Sorry.”

Sin leaned forward and kissed Boyd’s head. “Not your fault that you’re nosy. Vivienne’s probably like that too.”

“I would like to believe that I got this from my father. He is a journalist after all.”

“So you like documenting and investigating things.”

“I do. I don’t like being left hanging. Especially that time about Bridget’s murder, I couldn’t let it pass.” The air stilled around them as the past was brought up. “I can’t leave it like that, and I don’t like lies. I know I’ve lied more than I could count but still, if it’s about people I care about, I don’t want it.”

“That’s why you were so mad with all the secrets.”

Boyd nodded. “But as I’ve mentioned, I had my fair share of fault as well, and without those mistakes, we wouldn’t be here anyway.” Boyd reached for his hand and slip his fingers in between the spaces.

Sin pulled Boyd closer to him. “But those people aren’t really your business.” He wanted Boyd to let go of the notion of the mystery in the Vermont. They were here to have fun and be together and not be involved with possible murder or kidnapping.

“I was just curious about the events here though. I’m sorry for being too invested in it.”

Sin scoffed. “You need to be punished you know?” The smirk was back in his face and he figured he should divert the topic once again. He placed his hand on Boyd’s thigh, slowly massaging it. He slowly teased Boyd as he advertently bumped his knuckles on Boyd’s cock. It wasn’t long that he could feel himself getting hard against Boyd’s ass crack.

The grunt from Boyd was too obvious Sin couldn’t help but smirk.

“May I ask why I’m being punished?”

“You’re focusing on those people instead of me. I thought that this vacation is solely for you and I?”

In one swift motion, he moved his hand towards Boyd’s length and gripped it hard with his fingers. Boyd’s breath hitched as he squeezed him lightly.

“Fuck.” Boyd cursed. “Then by all means, punish me, Hsin. I’ve ignored you so much.”

Hands moving to lift Boyd’s hip up, Sin leaned closer to Boyd’s ear. “You know I won’t be gentle this time. You have been very naughty, Boyd.”

Boyd coughed out a laugh and turned slightly to him, “You know I like it hard, Vega. Now punish me all you want.”

===

Sin did not want to count the days.

He did not want to think about leaving this cabin or returning to Lexington. He did not want to do anything but laze around all day with Boyd in his arms probably screaming in pleasure.

Sin did not know what to expect when Boyd suggested he would be making lunch. He wouldn’t expect much but the sight of simple sandwiches and coffee on the table was enough to make his chest swell. Two years ago, Sin would scoff at any offer. He wouldn’t even be thinking about meals. A year ago, Sin wouldn’t even think about it because he’s frightened that Boyd would leave him. Now, there wasn’t a single doubt in his head that he would be eating lunch that Boyd made for them.

He grabbed at the plate and looked at the dish.

“This better not be poisoned.”

Boyd pouted at him. “There’s chocolate milk in the fridge and cookies if you prefer something sweet and safe.”

Sin shrugged. “I’m used to risky.” And he took a huge bite of the sandwich. The egg was still mush; the ham was slightly uncooked but he didn’t bother. He tried chewing on the greens and the tomatoes. Despite the fact that it wasn’t perfect, Sin still smiled as he turned to Boyd.

“You’re improving. Maybe you should start your own cooking show.”

“I am thinking about the same thing.”

Lunch was surprisingly normal. Sin watched Boyd eat. He gave up on the sandwich after four bites and switched to the chocolate chip cookies on the table. When Boyd frowned at him, Sin wanted to assure him that it wasn’t as if he did not appreciate the act. It’s just that he would prefer cookies over sandwich but that might provoke Boyd to bake something so he just kept his mouth shut.

“When we start living together, you’re doing all the cooking.” Boyd said suddenly. “I’ll do the cleaning since you can’t even be bothered by it anyway.”

Sin shrugged at the suggestion. Every time the conversation shifted to them moving together, Sin couldn’t help the feeling for excitement and fear lingering inside of him. He wanted to be with Boyd for as long as he could. He wanted to live with him and have these kinds of ridiculous moments with him. He wanted to touch Boyd every second he could have. He wanted to have Boyd as close to him as possible and as far away from the Agency as possible. And yet, the idea is also igniting fear inside him.

It was too good to be true. Even if the Agency allowed it, Sin did not trust that it would be as good as he hoped it to be. This down time is already proving to be difficult to believe.

Sin has this inkling that things would always end up bad. In his own experience, happiness won’t linger long.

The warmth on his hand was unexpected that Sin almost pulled away but Boyd held it tight. He looked up at those honey brown eyes.

“You’re thinking too much. Stop it.”

Sin wanted to bang his head on the table as hard as he could. He told himself he should stop this. He promised Boyd that he won’t think he was unworthy of him. He wouldn’t do it. Not after everything they’ve been through. Good or bad, Sin promised that they would do it together.

The frown did not leave his face but Sin nodded.

He nudged Boyd’s hand and pulled him. Boyd stood obediently and walked towards him finally sitting on his lap.

He kissed Boyd gently. It did not have the usual urgency and lust. There was calmness in the act that Sin didn’t know he craved. Boyd’s fingers tangled onto his hair, massaging his head gently. Sin’s hands remained on Boyd’s waist, feeling his lover’s skin.

Sin wants Boyd. He cares for him. He needs him. There might still be a lot of what if’s in their relationship but at least this time, Sin knew he isn’t alone in this.

When their lips parted, Sin kissed Boyd’s jaw and whispered. “We’re gonna run away.” He said. “One day, we’ll run away and we’ll have this freedom.”

The words were out of his mouth before he could stop them. He wanted to assure Boyd and himself of that. Not now, not tomorrow, but someday. 

“I know.” Boyd answered. “You know I’ll follow you even to the depths of hell.”

“You know I’m not going anywhere without you.”

Sin kissed Boyd again, a soft peck on his lover’s lips. As much as he wanted to rip Boyd’s clothes off and fuck him on the table, he did not want to ruin the moment. It had been very rare for them to be this intimate. He didn’t realize how much he craved for soft touches until now.

“I love you.” Boyd said.

“I know.” He answered and for the second time that day, Sin spoke even before he could stop himself. He was starting to let his guard down around Boyd. He knew it had happened long ago but words were something he was not good in expressing. And yet, he still spoke. “I do too. I love you.”

Sin did not miss the way Boyd’s eyes widened. He did not miss the soft tear that was threatening to fall down his cheek. He did not ignore the intake of breath that Boyd made before he pulled him closer and kissed his neck.

“Hsin...”

“I know.  Just shut up.”

Sin couldn’t remember how long they stayed like that but he couldn’t be bothered. He wanted to throw Boyd’s phone away when it started shrilling around the room.

“Fuck.”

“Must be Carhart.” Boyd straightened and walked to the counter where he left his phone.

“Tell him to piss the fuck off.”

He watched Boyd fiddle with his phone not really moving from his seat. He still wanted to continue the moment they were having. Fuck the Agency for ruining everything in his life. Unfortunately, the frown that formed in Boyd’s face was enough to ascertain his thoughts.

“Carhart.” Boyd finally spoke. “He said that...” he paused and started reading the message. “I’m glad you’re both doing fine but something’s up we need you here.”

Sin grunted and stood up. “What the fuck? We still have two days left.”

“He said we could leave this afternoon instead.” Boyd answered. “He might make something up to give us some more time.”

It wasn’t enough. Sin knew he couldn’t trust the Agency to give them the complete downtime they asked for. But their hands are still tied. “Fuck them all.”

“I know.” Boyd moved closer to him. “I’m sorry.”

Sin shook his head. “Don’t be. I liked what we had here and I’ll probably remember this even if they kill me today.”

The smile was enough for Sin. He pulled Boyd closer and kissed the top of his head.

“Sin…”

“Remember your promise.” Sin couldn’t help dreading what was to come. This dream is slowly fading and they’re being woken up by reality. Carhart was able to spare them a couple of hours more but it’s not like the Agency is going away.

“Next time, there’s no more time limit.” Boyd said. “Next time, we don’t have to worry about time.”

Sin nodded. He couldn’t find anything anymore to say. He grabbed Boyd’s hand and kissed him one more time.

===

When his phone rang, Boyd sighed in defeat. He was hoping that Carhart would just leave them be and have them spend two more days together in peace.

The food they bought weren’t all consumed yet and they had only had sex in the bathtub once. They haven’t continued their conversation about the missing people either. Sin had thought about the place and the possibility of using the ghost story to keep people away from the area but they haven’t really thought about it.

It was just so unfair. He wanted to do more. He still wanted to go hiking, swim naked in one of the rivers and most probably get fucked by Sin in the river. They only had so little time and they’re being forced away from it again.

“Terrence Grey speaking.” He finally answered. Sin’s hands were around his naked waist their legs tangled in the sheets and no one wants to move.

“ _Come back soon or a team of agents would be sent to fetch you_.” Carhart answered.

As much as Boyd did not want to leave, the more he didn’t wat agents storming in the cabin and seeing the peace that only he and Sin had shared.

“We’re prepping. We’ll be back by midnight at most.”

The sun was starting to set from the windows. The hours from breakfast to late afternoon was spent with them together. They wasted no time apart. Sin was grumpy at first, it was expected. His lover had been having the time of his life in Vermont. It made Sin feel free and happy for the first time. Boyd could feel the tension gone in those moments together. He honestly felt the same way too and he knew the frustration that seeped inside him when the Agency once again truncated their time together.

Shutting his phone, he laid on his back and turned to his lover who was busy playing with his skin.

“We need to go.”

“Fucking Carhart.”

“Don’t blame him.” Boyd answered. “He still spared us some time and he prevented agents storming in on us.”

Sin didn’t answer but Boyd felt his body shift on the mattress. Sin rolled towards him until he was on top of Boyd, bare skins sliding against each other. He could feel Sin’s crotch on his own and that smirk was enough to tell Boyd that they aren’t getting up immediately.

Sin kissed him with utter fervour.

Boyd wanted to tell him that it’s fine, that they would be fine. But he also knew that it was but an empty promise, that there isn’t any assurance of what could happen to them.

Instead, he returned the kiss and welcomed Sin with open arms.

“ _Just a little bit longer_.” Boyd said in his mind. “ _Just one more time with him in this silence.”_

**END**


End file.
